Variety
by DestineyTot
Summary: If there's one thing Ghost has in his life, its variety. On a trip to Scotland with Mactavish and Roach, he finds himself growing bored with his current relationship and decides its time for a change. Ghost/Roach SLASH


**YERP, its time for some more Ghost/Roach smut! There's more to this oneshot then just the sex, but I minaly wrote this for the smut, lol. ****IMPORTANT INFO, PLEASE READ!**

_**I DO NOT own Kira or Alastair. They belong to the amazing author AKissForAKill. I merely borrowed the awesomeness that is her OCs. Oh, and of course, free advertising for her, lol.**_

**ENJOY, MY LITTLE LOVELIES! /heart/**

**

* * *

**

**Variety**

**

* * *

**Nothing had been happening too much with the 141 lately. Missions were coming in sparsley, and some of the members found themselves wandering aimlessly around base with nothing to do. General Shepherd finally felt gernous enough to give most of the 141 time off to return home.

Ghost and Mactavish were leaving together. John was going to be making a trip back to his sister Kira's house. Ghost, having no other place to go, both because of his lack of interest and his lack of _family_, or what was left of it, decided to tag along.

Archer and Toad were taking off somewhere as well. It was hard to tell where the sniper and his spotter went during times like this. Though, most of their close, trusted friends had a clear idea what they were doing.

Roach was different. When the news came that the 141 could return home, or to wherever the hell they wanted to go, he merely shrugged, saying he had no place to go, and promptly decided to stay at the base. Ghost hadn't taken too lightly to this news.

"Roach, you're not staying here by yourself." The lieutenant spoke to the FNG. "It's not healthy to be cooped up in one place for so long."

"I don't mind." Roach replied gently. "Seriously, I _don't_ want to go back home. That was one of my reasons for joining the military anyway. And it doesn't bother me staying here. I'll be fine."

The Brit crossed his arms, staring at the hazel-eyed soldier. "You don't have to go back home. Just _get out_. Go somewhere."

Roach rolled his eyes, leaning back in his bed and crossing his ankles. "Don't wanna go anywhere, Ghost. Honestly. I'm fine here."

The lieutenant sighed in annoyance, face plaming. "Well...why don't you come with me and Mactavish? I'm sure the cranky arse won't mind."

"Go with you and the _captian_...to where? And why would I wanna do that?" Roach asked, arching a brow.

"John is visiting his sister back in Glasgow. It'd be a good opportunity for you to see what his life is like on the outside. Plus, I'm sure Kira wouldn't mind a 'new face' around the house either."

"Kira?" Roach asked once more.

"John's sister. She's a little...well..._blunt_ whenever it comes to certain things. You'll like her, though."

Roach pursed his lips, contemplating his decision. Finally, he sighed in annoyance, giving in. "Sure. Whatever. If it makes you leave me alone."

Ghost let a slow smile spread across his face. "I'll go tell Mactavish then. Start packing. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

**XXXXX**

Roach followed Mactavish and Ghost up to the massive house looming in front of them. "What the hell captain? You didn't tell me your sister lives in a fucking mansion."

"Kira does a lot of renovating." Mactavish simply replied. "Money really isn't a problem for her."

"Or for you, obviously." Roach muttured too quiet for him to hear.

The door opened before Mactavish could even set his hand on the handle. The woman that stepped out was immensly attractive, in Roach's eyes. He felt himself a loss for words as she glared daggers at Mactavish, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Finally decided to show your face again, huh?" She asked, sharing the same Scottish accent as John.

"It hasn't been _that_ long." He retorted. "...okay, maybe a little over a year, but even THAT'S not that long."

"I can't believe you let him do this, Simon." Kira turned to the Brit, shaking her head. "Or do you not care about me either?"

"Come on, Kira...you know that's a lie. You have to understand that our schedules are severely compromised."

Kira pursed her lips, studying the two men. She finally sighed, rubbing her temples. "Whatever..." She turned her eyes to Roach, who was standing silently behind John and Simon. "Who's this...?"

"Oh, right. This is Sergeant Sanderson. But you can call him Gary." Mactavish spoke first, smiling at the look on his sister's face.

"Or Roach..." Simon snickered, earning a poisonous glare from then FNG.

"_Ooh._" The way Kira spoke made Roach shrink back slightly. Something about her expression made him think she wouldn't hesitate to molest him. "Roach, huh? Friend of John and Simon?" She let her pink, lush lips spread into a seductive smile. "You're too cute to be in the military, let alone be a Sergeant."

The captain's sister started to advance on Roach, making him hold his hands up and back away. "W-W-Wait, what're you- Eh, Captain, some help here please!"

"Kira, _no touching_. I'd like my Sergeant to retain some of his sanity before we return back to base."

Kira frowned in disappointment, stopping her advance on Roach. "Oh, fine. You take the fun out of everything." Kira looked up into the dark, cloud-filled sky, feeling the first droplets of rain hit her face. "How about we all stop standing out here like lugnuts and step inside? It's starting to rain and I bet you're all hungry."

**XXXXX**

Roach couldn't stop his jaws from going slack whenever he saw the inside of the house. It was _huge_ and lushly decorated. There must have been a hundred rooms. It made him wonder just how _filthy rich_ his captain's sister really was. Simon had been nice enough to show Roach to the room he'd be staying in, though he doubted that he'd be able to find his way back considering how huge the house was.

After being shown around, the four met in the dining room and ate lunch. Roach was impressed to hear that Kira had done all the cooking herself. He half-expected to see maids running around the house. He guessed that maybe she didn't like having everything done for her, like John did. It made a lot of sense, considering they were siblings.

"That was _really_ good..." Roach caught himself mumbling sleepily, after finishing the last of his steak. The length of the trip, combined with the rainy weather and the hot meal had him ready for a nap. He felt his eyes getting heavy, his body getting comfy.

"Sleepy, Gary?" Simon inquired, watching his eyelids threaten to conceal the hazel orbs.

"Totally." Roach mumbled, exhausted.

"You can sleep with _me_." Kira joked, sending Roich another one of those I-wanna-molest-your-ass looks. John tossed a glare in her direction and she backed away from the table. "Joking, joking...Okay, being serious. How would you guys like to...I don't know...get wasted tomorrow night?"

"What a question." John muttured sarcastically.

Kira, scowled, crossing her arms like before. "Well, are you in or out?"

The foursome exchanged looks across the table, trying to gauge the other's decision. Finally, Simon spoke. "Fine by me."

Roach, who'd finally given up and laid his head down on the table, mumbled faintly. "Sure."

John, seeing that his vote wouldn't count regardless, gave in to Kira's idea. "I suppose there's nothing better to do."

Kira clapped her hands, excited that the idea was on. "Great! I'll stop by the liquor store later on tonight and stock up. Anything you guys would like personally?"

John spoke immediatluy. "Chevis Regal."

Kira rolled her eyes, knowing he'd ask her to pick up a bottle of scotch. "Alright...Simon, Gary? Anything you'd like in particular?"

"I really don't mind. Anything works for me. Roach?" Simon nudged the tired Sergeant's arm.

"Not really. I don't drink that much...really don't have a taste for anything..."

Kira nodded. "Alright then. How does some _Absolute _and _Jose Quervo _sound?"

"Liqour and Tequila...great." Simon poked fun at Kira's tastes. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine. Be back later guys. Try not to trash the house. PLEASE. Oh, and John, Simon-"

"_We know_." John cut his sister off before she could finish, earning a curious, but sleep glance from Gary. "Hurry up and run along now."

Kira shot a got-to-hell look towards her brother, then disappeared into the foyer. Simon turned to Gary, rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. "Are you going to make it to bed, mate?"

"I don't know...too tired." Gary mumbled.

"Want some help?" Simon offered, earning a suspicious look from John.

"Yes."

"Alright, mate. Come on." Simon help Gary up from his chair, throwing one arm arounf his shoulder. He helped the younger man drag his feet towards the stairs. John watched the two disappear aroun the corner, then sighed. Sometimes Simon was just too confusing to understand. He cuold be so fickle whenever he wanted to be. He was never really sure of what he wanted.

The scotsman stoof up from the table and began clearing the dishes away. He didn't want t have to deal with Kira yelling at him whenever she got back from her alchohol run.

**XXXXX**

Simon helped the FNG drag himself up the stairs, trying to keep Roach from falling asleep on him. "Stay with me, mate. Your rooms right around the corner."

"Of the fifty-secoind hallway." Gary mumble incoherently.

"What?" Simon asked, completely confused.

"Nothing, nothing..." Roach murmured sleepily.

Simon laughed, patting Roach on his arm. "Silly little bugger. You're not making any sense." The twosome turned around the corner and Simon reached for the dooknob. He opened the door to the dark room, the only light source coming from an exotic lamp. The room was decorated in warm, Autumn colors, giving off an immensly comfortable atmosphere. The dark auburn curtains blocked out almost all of the light from outside and the bed was done up in a silky, auburn color.

The Brit helped his tired friend lie down on the bed, pulling the covers back so Roach could snuggle underneath them. He watched the FNG curl up immediatly, pulling the blankets up to his face and hugging the pillow.

"Comfy?" Simon poked fun at him.

"Mmm-hmm." Roach murmured.

Simon stood up from his position on the side of the bed and began heading for the door. "Sleep tight, little bugger." He flicked shut the door behind him, leavving Roach to his slumber.

**XXXXX**

The morning light peeked through the curtains of Simon and John's room, waking up the lieutenant immediatly. He rose up from the bed, making sure not to wake his superior.

A quick hot shower to rid him of the smell of sex, and a fresh change of clothes later, he found himself standing in front of Gary's room. He cracked the door open, peering in on the sleeping Sergeant, and was surprised to see what he saw.

Roach was sleeping..._peacefully_. Not the kind of sleep he usually got. The expression of stress and a hard-days work was long gone, leaving his face completely undisturbed. He looked like an average person, not a soldier. Less machine and more _human_. Simon found himself almost in a trance watching him sleep.

"Whatchu doing Simon?" Kira asked, suddenly materializing behind the lieutenant.

He felt his heart skip and beat and turned to face Kira. "You scared the shite out of me." Kira smiled, almost mischiviously at him, glad that she actually caught him off guard. "Nothing." Simon finally replied. "Just watching him sleep."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." Kira joked. "Why are you doing that, hm?"

"I don't know...maybe because I'm just not used to seeing him sleep like _this_." Simon directed his attention back to Gary.

Kira peeked into the room along with him. "He's a cutie-pie. And you like him, right?"

Simon tossed Kira a questioning glance. "Depends on what you mean by like."

She playfully nudged the lieutenant, smiling. "You know what I mean. I can _see it_, Simon. I'm not stupid."

"I care for the little bug, but not like that."

Kira's smile faded, disappointed with Simon's answer. "You can't lie to me, Simon. And besides...it never hurts to have a little variety in you life."

Simon shot Kira a look of disbelief. "You truly are the root of all evil."

"And you all looove me for it." Kira smirked playfully. "I'm going back downstairs to fix breakfast. You should get John's lazy ass out of bed. I'm pretty sure last night's activities weren't _that_ exhausting."

"Tell that to him."

**XXXXX**

"Alright, breaking the seal guys...lining up the shots...who's first?" Kira turned her attention to the 4 men in front of her. She'd ended up inviting a close business "friend", Alastair, to drink with them as well. The aristocratic man stepped forward, standing beside Kira.

"Guess its me and you, _Kira_." He spoke her name with a sort of softness that made the 3 men behind him wonder curiously why he did so.

Kira returned a seductive smile back to him, picking up the first shot. "Alright, let's go."

Everyone watched as the two tipped shot after shot up and drank it, going down the line. After finishing the last shot, the two set the glasses down. Alastair shook his head, hissing. "That is rough shit."

"It's just Jose Quervo. Not nearly as bad as Jagermeister. Man-up." Kira wiped her mouth, filling the shot glasses up once again. "Who's next? John?"

The 141 Captain sat at the table, slowly enjoying his glass of scotch. "Not me."

"Simon and Gary?" Kira asked, turning towards the two.

"C'mon Roach." Simon tugged on the younger man's sleeve.

"Sure, sure." Roach mumbled as he picked up a shot-glass. "Like high school all over again."

The lieutenant and sergeant tipped the shot glasses up finishing the line much quicker than Alistair and Kira. Alistair didn't look too impressed, most likely sour from defeat.

"Alright, please tell me you have snacks." Gary asked Kira, heading for the kitchen.

"Tons. Help yourself, kiddo. Oh wait, bring me some Salt and Vineger chips." Kira looked over her shoulder to Roach.

"I want some Gushers!" Alastair added quickly.

"Muffins." John merely stated, sipping on his scotch.

By the time Roach had returned, his hands were full with chips, fruit snacks, and bin of muffins, and various types of cookies for himself. He tossed the bag of chips, which he had clenched between his teeth, in Kira's direction. Alastair quickly snatched the fruit snacks from Gary's hands and proceeded to tear the bag open. John was much more patient, and waited for Gary to bring the muffins to him rather then steal them away like Alastair had.

"Gonna share some of that?" Ghost asked, watching Roach tear into the bag of Chips Ahoy. By time Roach looked up, he already had the edhe of a cookie caught between his teeth while his hands fooled idley with the next bag of cookies. Simon covered his mouth, stiffling a laugh.

"Whaaat?" Roach mumbled through the mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

"Nothing, nothing." Simon answered dismissivly.

For the next hour or so, the foursome rotated between eating, taking shots, and telling stories. An hour and three quraters later, the bottle of Jose Quervo was already gone, and Kira popped the seal off of the Absolute liquor. To their relief, it had a much easier going taste. Kira had been generous enough to buy the orange flavored brand, and it spared them of the bitter taste of tequila.

All of them had caught a major buzz. Kira was laughing uncontrollably at Alastair, who complained about spilling liquor on his Armani clothing. John was settled comfortably into the cushioned chair that sat in front of the TV, watching some program through his drunken haze. Simon did a 360 spin and was surprised to see Gary missing.

"Where's Gary?" He asked Kira, who was now pressing Alastair down onto the couch and trying to climb over him.

"Don't know." She slurred slowly. "Think he went off towards the den or something..."

Simon sighed, shaking his head. Knowing Roach, he'd probably gotten lost by now, especially since he was drunk. The poor FNG was probably wandering the hallways, searching for some sign of life like some cheesy character from a horror movie. "I better go get him before he hurts himself."

Taking Kira's word, he immediatly went to check the den first and was surprised to see that Gary hadn't migrated into some other part of the house and gotten himself lost. The younger man was lying on the couch, one half of him on it and the other hanging off, with the remnants of the liqour bottle in his hand.

"Good god." Simon murmured, earning Gary's attention. He turned to his superior and smiled, almost sheepishly. His hazel eyes were clouded, almost glazed over with alcohol.

"Hey there..." He acknowledged Simon, almost in a whisper. He tipped the bottle up once more and finished the last bit of liquor left. He let the bottle slip from his hand and watched with a little too much interest as it rolled away, earning a drunken giggle from him. "That was funny."

"You're shitefaced." Simon stated simply.

"Yup. Pretty much."

Simon sighed and took a seat on the floor in front of the couch. "You don't handle your alcohol too well, mate."

Roach blinked sleepily, then yawned before answering. "Told you I didn't drink much."

"No one forced you to hog a whole fifth of liquor to yourself. I'll be surprised it you make it through tonight without getting sick."

"I feel pretty good." Roach smiled once more, blinking slowly.

"You feel pretty good _for now_." Simon added, meeting the sergeant's clouded, hazel eyes.

Roach didn't answer to him. He merely stared at Simon, keeping their eyes locked. After the longest time, he finally shifted his eyes to the right and whispered something low.

"What did you say, mate?" Simon asked, cocking his head slightly.

"So you're getting cozy with the captain." Roach mumbled once more.

The Brit arched a brow, questionning. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you two are always with each other. And sometimes you act a little _off_. And then there's just times where you'll look at each other and you just get this..._look_ in your eyes..." Gary trailed off, frowning.

Simon wasn't too shocked to know that Gary _knew_. He knew how observent the younger man was. What seemed like normal circumstances to other people could be easily deciphered by the witty sergeant. "Your point is...?"

A pained, almost _hurt_ expression crossed Gary's face as he contemplated an answer. "Does it make me a bad person that I'm a little...jealous?" The older lieutenant was taken back by Gary's words, making him withdraw slightly from the younger man. He'd never imagind that Gary actually harbored feelings for the captain.

Realizing this made Simon feel ill at heart. He was causing Gary emotional pain and he didn't even know it. "No. It's perfectly...understandable that you care for Mactavish."

Gary shot Simon a shocked lock, eyes widening slightly. Simon stared at him, confused. What had he done now? "Simon, you don't think I _love the captain_?"

"You do...don't you?" Confusion swept over Simon's face. Then he fell emotionless, taking in Gary's expression. After a few seconds of piecing the situation together, a combination of realization and surprise overtook him. "_Oh._"

Gary lowered his eyes, trying to distract himself from his XO. "It's embarrassing."

The lieutenant was a loss for words. merely staring at the plush carpet, trying to make sense of his own feelings. It felt so wrong to already have Mactavish, but to also _want_ Gary as well. It wasn't right, to betray one's trust for another. But it felt absolutely criminal to turn Gary away.

_'It never hurts to have a little variety in you life.'_

Simon was brought back to Kira's words earlier. Would it really be so wrong of him to take advantage of Gary - drunk, defenseless, emotional Gary - while his 'lover' sat in the next couple rooms over? But then again, would John have acted any differently, if it was him in this situation?

_Fuck it. I WANT him, I GET him. _

"Gary..." Simon felt himself moving closer tot the younger man. He reached out with one hand, letting it brush across Gary's cheek and into the mess of dark, black, choppy hair. Gary looked back up at Simon, hazel, lust-filled eyes piercing right through him. The younger man suddenly launched himself at Simon, tumbling onto the plush carpet with his superior underneath him. He hastily kissed him, wokring his lips impatienly against Simon's.

The XO eagerly returned the kiss, letting his tonguie slide over Gary's lips, urging him to part them. Th lush, lightly tinte pink lips part and he thrust his tongue in, tasting the orange flavor of the liqour. Gary moaned against Simon's lips, straddling his waist and grinding against him. The drunken soldier lifted his shirt up and over his head, exposing the pale, slightly scared skin of his torso. Simon ran his hand up from the naval of Gary's stomach up his chest, hen stroked slowly back down, coming to the hem of his pants.

The two parted for breath momentarilly, then connected their lips once more. Simon, through the tangle of hands and clothes, managed to discard his shirt and was working on tugging Gary's pants down. Fuck, they were still on the floor, and Simon was sure their backs would be snapping in half by tomorrow morning, but he really didn't give a shit right now. His mind was too clouded with alcohol, lust, and need.

A few moments and a pile of discarded clothes later, Gary leaned back from their kiss, staring down at his superior with clouded, glazed hazel eyes. Simon grabbed a calloused hand from him, gingerly kissing the knuckles, trailing kisses from the back of his hand to his wrist. He turned his icy blue eyes on the man straddling his waist, then spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. "Fuck me, Gary."

The words seem to set him off, ignite Gary. Simon could have sworn to god that he went off like a batch of fireworks. He threw his head back and gasped at the feel of him coming down onto his length. He took him all the way in, setting an almost unbearable pace. Gary pressed his hands against Simon's chest, biting his lip and groaning in ecstacy. He slowed his pace slightly, teasing Simon to the point of torture. Just as Simon went to voice a string of curses and complaints, he sped his pace back up, causing the Brit's voice to get stuck in his throat. Gary smiled almost mischieviously, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. His lips parted slightly, sighs of pleasure escaping.

This was something newer for Simon. It was a definite change that he needed. He had to admit that it was much better to be the one giving rather then taking. And as much as he hated to admit it, when it came to Mactavish, he was _always_ on the recieving end, no matter how much the two fought or argued. Mactavish absolutely _refused_ to be the one taking it.

"So good..." Gary whisprerd, running a hand through his sweat-soaked black hair. He slowed his pace once more, taking joy in seeing himself in control of his XO. His hazel eyes watched Simon lustfully, studying how he pressed his head back against the plush carpet, his teeth clenching and unclenching, his nails raking against his own skin. Gary decided that he'd furhter mess with him, and took to increasing his pace once again. He rode him without stopping this time, loving how Simon bucked his hips up just at the right moment, hitting his prostate. Every buck had him crying out in soft, low yelps. God, he'd never felt anything so good in his life...

He closed his eyes for a split second. That was all it took for Simon to grab him and switch their positions. He pushed Gary down on his stomach, pressing his head into the soft plush carpet. Gary raked his nails through the soft fabric, feeling Simon penetrate him from behind. He let out a long, laborous groan, the sound muffled by the carpet. Simon raked his nails down Gary's back, breath quickening with each thrust. On particular thrust from the Brit hit his prostate once more, causing Gary to cry out against the carpet.

Simon kept hitting that particular spot in Gary, causing his cries to become more erratic and uncontrolled. He felt himself getting closer, and knew that Gary must be right on the verge of orgasm. He thrust into the younger man quicker and harder, hitting his prostate each and every time. Finally, with a shudder, Gary yelled out against the carpet, digging his nails into whatever surface he could find. He bit down on his lip as hard as he could, trying to stiffle the whimpers of aftershocks.

Simon pushed forward, giving a last few thrusts before coming himself, shuddering amd groaning. He collapsed beside Gary on the soft carpet, both trying to catch their breath. Gary closed his eyes, throwing his arm over his eyes. After a while of just lying there, he felt his breathing begin to regulate again. Soon, both men caught their breath and the only sounds was the soft, distant sound of the TV a couple rooms over.

Simon turned over to Gary, opening his mouth to speak, but instead found the younger man passed out and sound asleep. He let his mouth close and instead smiled slowly at how silly it all seemed. Seeig no furhter action to be taken, he wrapped both arms around the FNG and pulled him into an embrace, following him into a slumber.

**XXXXX**

Simon awoke the feeling of something jerking in his arms. His eyes shot open, seeing Gary struggling against him. "Gary? Are you-"

Gary slipped out of Simon's embrace, pulling on whatever boxers his hands grabbed, and darted in the direction of the bathroom. Simon quickly jerked up from his position on the floor, hurting his back in the process. He ignored the sore stiffness of his joints and threw on his boxers as well and chased after the young sergeant.

He rushed into the bathrom where he saw Gary run into, and found him kneeling over the toilet, puking violently. Simon sighed, taking in the sight of the hungover man.

"A little too much, eh?" He murmured to his second lover. The only reply that came was another sick heave into the toilet. Simon carefully approached the sick sergeant kneeling over the toilet and placed a hand on his back. He rubbed it soothingly. hoping to help calm the nausous feeling in his stomach. Gary finally relaxed a little, slumping down into the floor and pressing his burning head against the cold marble. Simon continued his administrations, stroking his fingers through his hair soothingly. "How are you feeling now, love?"

Gary swallowed uneasily, answering in a cracky voice. "Like shit."

"We should have taken that bottle away from you." Simon joked playfully, smirking. He saw the grimace on Gary's face and regretted saying it. "Sorry."

"S'Okay." Gary mumbled weakly. Simon noticed that Gary swallowed hard and licked his dry lips, trying to get some moisture on them.

"Thirsty?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." The younger man croaked softly. "Can you get me some water?"

Simon nodded and carefully rose up from his spot on the floor. He exited the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin whenever he was met face to face with Mactavish.

"Jesus fuck, you scared the shite out of me." Simon cursed, trying to calm his heartbeat.

Mactavish pursed his lips, nodding. He tried to keep the corners of his mouth from rising, but he couldn't stop the smirk from appearing. "Have fun with the bug last night?"

The worn lieutenant sighed. He knew Mactavish would know about last night. After all, they were both too bloody loud for anyone not to hear them. "Sure. It was a definite change from the usual."

"Hmmm..." Mactavish hummed in thought. "Really now? Myabe I should-"

"_Not a bloody chance. He's mine._" Simon hissed venomously. Mactavish feigned fear and pretended to shrink back, but the mocking smirk still stayed on his face. Simon scoffed at his first lover's cockiness, then turned for the kitchen. "I'm getting him some water. And don't mess with him right now, he's sick as a bloody dog."

John watched as his lieutenant stalked off to the kitchen. He turned to stare at the bathroom door. He sighed, deciding to leave Gary alone about last night until he was feeling better. "So fickle..." John whispered to himself. He turned for the living room and decided it was about time to wake up the half-naked Kira and Alastair and make them go to bed.

* * *

**YAAAAY! I actually finished it! WOOHOO FOR MW2 SEXINESS! I'm actually roud of this little lemon of mine. I'm getting much more comfortable with writing this type of romance, so...expect more smut in the future, lol. REVIEW PLEASE! KTHXBAI!**


End file.
